The Other
by TheReaders
Summary: Kira was all alone until that fateful day that led her into a journey towards Paradise. Love triangle later in the story.


The Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or its characters.

A/N: Kira was born into a small pack. Her parents died and she was raised as an orphan. Just needed to tell you just in case there's any confusion.

Kira calmly walked the streets of the city. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Her brown hair was cut short and it was dirty but her eyes shone a deep green. She was a street kid so no one noticed her. There were a few coins jangling in her pocket but not much. The humans around her ignored her most of the time except when she was recognized by the police that is. She was a thief wanted by the police. She only stole when things were really bad. There was nothing to hunt and once in a while she needed meat which was really hard to get. Today was one of those days. As she walked by her sharp ears picked up conversation.

"Did you hear there's a big dog running around," said one woman.

Kira smiled, big dog yeah right, more likely one of her kind. She went into an alley and changed form. Her fur was pitch black except for a small patch of fur just above her eye, her eyes glowed yellow. She sniffed the air around her and found that there was some raw meat not far from where she was. She set off that way. She turned a corner and there sitting in the middle of the alley was raw meat. Kira looked around for any humans and sniffed the air. But her stomach growled. She ran over to it and dug in. No traps were set off nothing. But soon after she finished the meat she felt dizzy. She lay down and tried to feel better. She went back into her human form and went unconscious.

When Kira woke she was in a cell. She cursed herself for being so stupid. There were others in the cell as well. She ignored them. They were just humans after all. There was a little food left in the cell. It was meat and it was raw, her favorite, maybe that's why the humans hadn't eaten it. She grabbed the meat and swallowed it whole. The humans looked terrified. She smiled and went over and sat by the bars. There was a familiar scent here. Something beautiful, her stomach fluttered and she was at peace. After a few hours the humans fell asleep. Without any hesitation Kira broke the bars and went out. There was no alarm and no one followed her. Sniffing the air she ran for an exit. She ran out of a door into an alley way. The scent of flowers was strong out here and the feeling she had was stronger. She turned and ran in the direction of the scent. As she ran she listened for any danger. When she heard footsteps she hid. Then she smelt something strange. There was the scent of other wolves in the air. The flower scent was fading but the wolf scent was getting stronger. She ran out of hiding and straight into a strong chest. She fell backwards. Anger boiled within her.

"Watch where you're going," she said.  
She stood and brushed her self off.  
"Hey you're one of us?" said a boy behind the one she ran into.  
"So what if I am?" she said.  
"Cool. You want to come with us?" he said.  
"Sure but I'm following the flower maiden. Do you know which way she went?" asked Kira acting like a scared cub.  
The boy she ran into, his face was confused and surprised at the same time.  
"What do you know of the flower maiden?" he asked.  
"Only she is the way to paradise."  
The boy nodded as if this was old news. The boy started walking and the boy followed. Cautiously Kira followed them as well.

They found a nice hide away in the sewers. There were rats to eat but the stench was over powerful. The boy who she ran into was named Kiba and his friend was Hige. Hige was always complaining but that was fine. It was like having a pack again. He reminded her of a boy she used to love. Kiba acted like her father, quiet but always thinking about the next move the next step. She smiled to herself. Hige noticed.

"So what you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

They stood and started to move.


End file.
